Desert Raiders
The Desert Raiders are a group of scavengers that live on the outskirts of the Oraz Desert. History The precursor to the formation of the Desert Raiders was the exile of a Skakdi of Fire known as Smoke. He was banished from the island due to accidental involvement in a murder within Po-Xeria. Although Smoke was innocent, there was no proof to defend his actions. 1 year after his exile he came back to Xeria Nui by raft. Since Smoke knew that the guards would imprison him if he set foot into any of the cities, he decided to just live in the outskirts of the Oraz Desert. After a week or two living in a cave with no food or water he got desperate and had to find supplies. A few other scavengers he met joined him and they searched the ruins of an abandoned town that was south of Po-Xeria. Smoke and the scavengers found lots of supplies. Eventually, as time went on, more and more scavengers showed up and joined their group. This led to Smoke creating the faction known as the Desert Raiders. They found a home within Solis Occasum, an abandoned temple formerly used by a faction of monks that praised the sun. The Desert Raiders stayed within the Oraz Desert, never branching out into other regions of Xeria Nui. They were a powerful group, causing much suspicion to guards in nearby towns. However, the group was neutral, scavenging ruins rather than pillaging towns. Around 10,000 YAT, Smoke had fallen ill with an unknown disease. It wasn't fatal, however he was no longer able to run the Desert Raiders for the time being. His second in command, a twisted and bitter Toa of Stone, Havaru, took control while he recovered. Within a few weeks he had brought the Desert Raiders into a more hostile form. They would attack any caravans that came near and tightened security. Havaru lead many raids on small settlements around the Desert Raider base. Gatez and Arik would eventually be tasked with finding out if Havaru was dead or alive, as his involvement with the Desert Raiders was completely unknown to his father, Pazar, and the rest of the world. This would lead to a battle between the two heroes along with their newfound ally Malachite, and the Desert Raiders. Havaru was eventually defeated by a still-sick Smoke and brought back to the capital city where, much to the disappointment of his father, he was imprisoned for the crimes committed during his time in the Desert Raiders. The Desert Raiders that followed Havaru's orders were also either imprisoned or exiled. Smoke was pardoned for his involvement in the murder that took place years ago as new evidence was brought up that proved his freedom. Smoke was also brought to Xeria City's best clinic, where he was cured of his disease. Smoke regained control of the remaining Desert Raiders and they brought themselves into a new age of prosperity, evolving Solis Occasum into a small town and trading hub in the northern Oraz Desert. Members Current * Smoke (Leader) * About 40 members of varying races Former * Havaru (Former second-in-command and temporary leader) * About 50 members that followed Havaru's order Trivia * The Desert Raiders were inspired by the raiders and scavengers from the Fallout series. * The Desert Raiders had a massive lore overhaul due to the Gatreverse's lore completely changing over the course of 3 years. Category:Groups